The concept of redirecting the immune system to attack new targets has long interested scientists as an appealing strategy for targeted immunotherapy. By redirecting naturally circulating human antibodies to attack desired targets in disease areas such as cancer, autoimmune disease and infectious disease, one can avoid the need for a special immunization. While this strategy has shown early signs of success, most studies have not progressed beyond in vitro demonstrations. For example, this strategy would be particularly valuable if it made use of antibody already present in the general population and could be made amenable to oral administration. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods of redirecting antibody specificity.